Tea Gardner (World Championship)
Tea Gardner, sometimes rendered Téa Gardner and named Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子 Mazaki Anzu) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, she introduces herself as Anzu Shinzaki, a mistranslation of her Japanese name. This is a video game depiction of Téa Gardner, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. In the first four games, she is not available as an opponent, but gives information to the player. Starting in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, she appears as an opponent available from the start. A few of the games' storylines involve her getting brainwashed by Marik Ishtar. Her Deck usually contains Fairy-Type and female cards and is focused on healing her Life Points. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Anzu tells the player what cards they receive upon beating opponents. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Anzu appears at the get-a-card screen. She gives the player various messages, including what cards they are awarded upon defeating an opponent and error notifications. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Tea gives the player various messages, including what cards they are awarded upon defeating an opponent and error notifications. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Anzu tells the player what cards they receive upon beating an opponent. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Tea appears at the beginning of the game, where she asks the player which of three Decks they would like to choose. She also appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Tea is an opponent available from the start. When the player defeats the Ghouls, Odion, Rare Hunter, Arkana, Strings, Lumis and Umbra, their leader, Marik, will possess Tea and get her to lead the player to the pyramid. There the player must Duel Tea and Joey, who are possessed by Marik, two Ghouls and Marik himself, in order to free Tea. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Tea and Joey are both kidnapped by Marik. By threatening to kill Tea, Marik forces Yugi to Duel Joey, who has been brainwashed, in a death match. Yugi deliberately loses, but is rescued by the player. The player defeats Joey and helps free him from Marik's control, saving Yugi, Joey and Tea. Tea then accompanies Yugi, Joey and the player to the Battle City finals. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, Yugi, Joey and the player meet Tea at Domino City Plaza, where they inform her that the Millennium Puzzle has disappeared. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Tea is a level one opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player can Duel Tea at the K.C. Tower on Mondays and Tuesdays, the hometown on Wednesdays, near the shopping district on Thursdays and Saturdays, the Coliseum on Fridays and the card shop on Sundays. She also faces the player in the Limitation Tournament, where the player cannot use Level 5 or higher monsters, and is a potential round one opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. Depictions AnzuDM-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters AnzuDM2-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories AnzuDM3-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories AnzuDM4-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Tea-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Tea Gardner-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Tea-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Tea-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Tea Gardner-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Tea-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Stats Decks Many of the cards in Tea's Deck revolve around increasing Life Points. She also uses "Fire Princess" to inflict damage to the opponent as she recovers. Most of her monsters are weak Normal Monsters, but she can Fusion Summon "St. Joan".